


So you think you can Dance?

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexy Dancing, birthday gift, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Dean's birthday and his best friend Castiel had planned him out a birthday party, but just needed to keep him out of the house for a while. He takes him to a strip bar and it's amateur night. How well can Cas dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you think you can Dance?

Dean was lying in bed, sleeping. It was his birthday and he was taking the day to sleep in. Castiel was having none of that, he used his keys to unlock Dean’s apartment. He walked into Dean’s bedroom to see him snoozing away. He rolled his eyes, before walking up to the bed and yanking away the blanket. 

“Up and at em’ Winchester, you old fart. We have things to do today.” Castiel smiled. 

Dean groaned, blinking as he looked up to see who it was. He dropped his head back onto the pillow. “I should have never given you the key.” he grumbled.

“I would make myself a duplicate. Now stop being lazy, we have plans to get to.” Castiel replied, his eyes roamed over Dean, seeing him sleep in just a t-shirt and boxers. 

The shirt had hitched up and Dean’s hair was all over the place. Castiel had an unrequited love for his best friend for many years now, but he knew not to cross that line. He loved Dean dearly as a friend and didn’t want to lose him so he kept his distance, but every now and again he’d enjoy a few things. Like being able to see Dean like this in the morning when he could have just called him or having the key to his apartment. It was the small things that made him think that Dean liked him too, but he shrugged it off as him reading too much into it. He used the few moments he had while Dean was still waking up to look at him. 

Dean rubbed his eyes, sighing. “What time is it?” he asked.

“Time for you to get up.” Castiel replied.

Dean smiled just a little before reaching behind him and threw a pillow at Castiel. “Get out of my house bitch.” he joked.

Castiel caught the pillow with a laugh before hitting Dean with it. “Can’t. I’m have a mission. But seriously Dean, get out of bed. Unless you’re getting too old to get up. Getting back pains already? Should I buy you a wheelchair?” he teased Dean some more. 

“Oh ha ha. Says the person who’s closer to 30 than I am.” Dean retorted. 

“Yeah but I’m still more fit and active than you.” Castiel grinned. 

Dean sat up a bit and looked at him, “Says who?” he asked.

“Says me. I can take you any day Winchester. And I would win. Plus I owe you birthday punches so now is a good time to show you I would win.” Castiel tackled Dean, hitting Dean in the arm before Dean flipped Castiel over and pinned him down. 

“Yeah right.” He laughed.

Castiel moved his legs and took Dean down and sat back on top of him. “You were saying?” he grinned. 

Dean was no way going to let Castiel win so they wrestled for a bit and Castiel won like he said, punching Dean in the arm after. He was straddling Dean’s waist with a triumph smirk. His hair was messier than when he came and he was breathing quicker but he didn’t care.

“Eat your words loser.” Castiel laughed. He punched Dean’s arm again, “Now get out of bed grandpa. We’re behind schedule.” he said. 

“Are you going to tell me what we’re going to be doing?” Dean asked.

“No of course not. That ruins everything.” Castiel smiled.

“Fine then. Get off me you fatty.” Dean pushed Castiel off the side. 

“Hey!” Castiel complained. “Says the guy who eats pies and burgers!” he shot back. 

Dean scooted off the bed, “You love those burgers too, so don’t even start with me.” he said before pulling off his shirt. 

Castiel watched him before looking away. “I’m the one who showed you the place.” he said. 

“Touche.” Dean hummed, going through his closet. “So how am I supposed to be dressing?” he asked.

“Casual.” Castiel replied. “If you can’t see. I’m in jeans.” He said as he got up and twirled for Dean. 

“Must you really sass me for everything?” Dean laughed as he slid jeans on and put on another plain shirt and threw his leather jacket onto the bed. 

“Yes. It’s fun getting a reaction out of you. Wow Dean. Been best friends with me since the beginning of college and you still don’t know that?” Castiel smiled. “Now hurry your old ass up before I make you pay for food.” he said as he walked toward the door as Dean went into the bathroom. 

“What a cruel best friend I have. Making me pay on my birthday.” Dean replied. 

“The cruelest. That’s why I’m taking you out on this awesome birthday right?” Castiel replied, leaning against the doorway. 

“Sounds like a date.” Dean commented before he started brushing his teeth. 

“Oh please. You’re not even in my league.” Castiel laughed. 

“You know you want a piece of this.” Dean said as he rinsed out his mouth.

“You wish I did.” Castiel replied. 

“Why wish when it’s real?” Dean told him as he toweled of his face. 

“If it’s real then get in line for the people who want me.” Castiel pushed off the doorway to stand straight up as he heard the water shut off. 

“What line?” Dean teased. 

“Oh fuck you.” Castiel rolled his eyes, walking into the living room. 

“Maybe later!” Dean called after him with a laugh as he grabbed his jacket. He grabbed his keys, just in case and followed Castiel out. 

Castiel was waiting by the door, rocking back and forth on his heels. He sighed loudly before opening the door. “Took you long enough.” he said. 

“Oh shut up.” Dean replied as he slipped on his shoes and followed Castiel out, locking his door before he went. 

Castiel started walking back out to the lot with Dean, “You’re driving. I’m lazy.” He said. 

“Bossing me around on my birthday and making me do things?” Dean said in a jokingly appalled tone. “You are a terrible birthday giver.” he commented. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You’re such a complainer. Whiny baby.” he teased before he unlocked his car. “Fine I’ll drive, but don’t touch my music.” he said as he got in. 

Dean laughed, getting in and buckling himself in. “But it’s my birthday.” he said. He was going to use that card all day just to annoy Castiel. 

“I could careless. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole.” Castiel looked at Dean before backing up and driving to their destination. 

“Hey! I told you that. You can’t use that against me.” Dean replied, looking out the window. “Ugh. You have terrible music choice.” he teased. He and Castiel had very similar taste in music but he was going to annoy Castiel all today. 

“Oh that must suck for you then huh?” said Castiel as he turned up the music. 

Dean rolled his eyes and tapped his foot to the beat and mouthed the words. Castiel drummed on the steering wheel and the music changed and a spread across both of their face and they started jamming out in the car together. They didn’t care about on lookers, they were having fun. 

Castiel had to keep Dean out of his apartment for a while so their friends could decorate Dean’s apartment and set up a surprise party. It was all Castiel’s planning so he had to make sure to keep the birthday boy busy. So the first stop they had was at a breakfast place. They tried to beat each other in eating pancakes, which Dean won since Castiel couldn’t handle all the sweet food. Castiel was going to pay either way but he told Dean that he’d pay if he lost. 

The waitress there was flirting with Dean and he of course sweet talked her so for a small revenge, Castiel told her it was his birthday when he kept quiet through all their flirting. Dean shot a glare at him and the employees came out and sang him happy birthday and gave him a little hat and a little piece of cake. Castiel laughed, taking Dean’s cake after. They bickered and fought before leaving a tip and leaving. The waitress gave Dean her phone number and Dean smirked at Castiel. 

Castiel rolled his eyes before getting back into the car, the next place they had stopped by an arcade. Dean had arched a brow at him when they walked inside, saying they were way too old for this. Castiel shrugged before taking out a game card and challenged Dean to a shooting game. Dean immediately went into the game with Cas and they were an amazing team, they beat the high score by the end. They moved around to each game and challenged each other in every game only to have the other win every other game. In the end, they gave all their tickets out to some kids around and left with big goofy grins on their face as they laughed. 

They resettled back in the car and they set off again. This time to a bar. They laughed as they walked in and settled at a booth area. They called for food as they drank some beers. Castiel told Dean that he can drink but he shouldn’t get drunk, just tipsy. They bounced to another bar and had a few different drinks and they talked up a few other people when they weren’t talking, but it was mostly Dean who was talking to someone else. Castiel just kept quiet and sipped away at his drink. They were both tipsy by the next. Castiel was just slightly and Dean a little more than that. They could still walk straight and talk coherently but everything was slightly funnier and carefree. 

The still had a lot of time so Castiel tried to think of something to bring Dean to do that will kill time. He took Dean to a strip club. He figured it would be something Dean could enjoy and maybe he won’t like the idea of Dean watching other people but it was something for Dean, he’d stick it out. 

They walked into the dimly lit place and some ladies came to chat them up and sit them down in an area. They had drank a little more before they came in so they were very relaxed. Castiel just gave Dean a few extra bucks and said go wild but he hasn’t really done much with it. After the one dance they saw, they announced it was amateur night and that anyone can try. 

“Bet I can do that.” Castiel laughed, saying that jokingly. 

“Oh yeah? You’ll get boo’d off the stage.” Dean replied with a light laugh. 

“I learned a thing or two. I think I can be just as good.” Castiel told him. 

“Don’t want you to embarrass yourself Cas.” Dean glanced over at him. 

Castiel was feeling confident from being slightly tipsy and all the flirting he thought him and Dean were doing today so he got up and signed up for it. 

“We’ll see if I embarrass myself or not.” Castiel replied.

Dean’s eyes widened, “You’re not serious right? Cas you’re kidding.” he said incredulously. 

“I’m not. I’ll show you that I can talk the talk and walk the walk, so you can swallow your words.” Castiel told him. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever Cas. If you fuck up. I get to record it and I’ll blackmail you with it.” he said. 

“Fine, then if I do really well. You got to do it.” Castiel grinned. “Deal?” he stuck his hand out. 

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, “...Deal.” he said and shook his hand. “Not like you’ll win anyways.” he laughed. 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Castiel hummed. He called for a drink on tipped it back in one go and they called his name to the stage. 

Castiel hopped onto the stage and they started playing Birthday Sex - Jeremih. He was laughing a little before he closed his eyes and found the beat to the song. He started to move his hips to the sound before reopening his eyes with a different look on his face. He licked his lip before locking eyes with Dean and winking at him. He rocked his hips into small circles before dropping his ass and dipping it every now and again. He dragged a hand through his hair while the other hand trailed the front of his pants and over his leg, hiking up his shirt slightly before rolling his arms up and turning around and sauntering over to the pole. He hooked his leg around it before spinning and coming back to the front with his hands above him and his back to the pole. He dropped down slightly into a squat and opened his legs and rolled his hips as he went back up the pole. 

A few whistles came from around and Dean swallowed, shifting slightly in his seat at seeing Castiel on the stage. He thought that Castiel was just kidding and it was going to be a fail but as soon as he started he was immediately captured by his dancing. It was making him a bit more uncomfortable with seeing Castiel casting glances at him every now and again, biting his lip and looking up through his lashes. 

Castiel was just getting started, he gripped the pole and twirled around it, able to do a few tricks from watching. He straddled the pole a bit and rolled his hips against it, dropping his head back. He rocked his body with the beat before turning back to the front and hiking up his shirt a bit and rubbing down his front. A voice came from the crowd to take it off and he smiled seductively before hooking his fingers onto the hem and pulling it over his head and throwing it toward Dean. He turned sideways and glanced over his shoulder before swaying his hips and dropping it low before sticking his ass out as he stood up, he teasingly wiggled his hips before walking back to the pole. He spun around the pole before bending over and running his hands up from the bottom of his legs and back up his body as he swayed, biting one of his fingers before running one through his hair. He unbutton the fly of his pants so people could see his underwear and it hung low on his hips. He heard the song change to a slower beat and they started playing The Weeknd- Wicked Games. 

Dean was shifting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his leg as he watched Castiel. He felt turned on watching his best friend dance in front of all these peoples, but it seemed like all of his attention was on him. He wanted to be the person running his hand through Castiel’s hair and kiss him. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but he definitely knew this wasn’t supposed to be how he should feel about his best friend, but he couldn’t help but want to keep watching.

Castiel licked his lips, seeing Dean shift in his seat and look at him like that. It made him feel good. He had Dean’s attention and he was going to keep it. He was pretty turned on from feeling Dean’s eyes on him, for once it was reversed and he wanted to relish in the attention. He stood back in front of the pole, directly in front of Dean. One hand was above him and held onto the pole as he slid down and ground down. His free hand trailed from his neck and pressed between his legs and he tipped his head back as he continued rolling his hips before moving up again and dipping back down slightly. He licked and bit his lip as he made eye contact with Dean and swayed his hips. 

Dean felt a shot of arousal shoot down to his erection. He was pushing his thighs together and moving them, trying to relieve some tension. What Castiel was doing wasn’t helping. He pressed the heel of his hands to his pants to try to soothe it. Castiel went from dancing to things that looks like he was having sex. He rocked hips in motions and rose and sank quickly. He always looked at Dean and was making breathy little sounds as the song played. Dean pressed harder against himself, hissing quietly at the strain. 

Castiel had gotten really involved in the song and having Dean watch him, he was unabashed for dancing the way he was. He pressed himself at the the pole and rubbed himself against it just for a little bit to relieve himself before hooking his leg and arm on the pole and spinning and he balled himself up and gently made it to the ground before he rolled onto his side and crawled onto his hands and knees and sitting back and spreading his thighs in front of Dean and running a hand up his chest. He was out of his mind with lust and whatever alcohol was in his system. 

Dean had enough and reached offered out a hand toward the stage and Castiel immediately took it and stepped off the stage. The show continued with the next person as Dean grabbed his jacket and Castiel’s shirt and draping his jacket over Castiel’s shoulders before pulling him along to the back and to the bathroom. He pulled Castiel into a stall and pressed him against him the locked door as he kissed him feverishly.

Castiel couldn’t believe this was happening, but he was not going to waste any chance he got. He pulled Dean completely against him and kissed him back deeply. He rolled his hips into Dean and Dean’s hands slid down and gripped Castiel’s bare hips. 

“God Cas...What are you doing to me?” Dean asked in a hushed tone as he pressed against Castiel even more.

“Making you horny…” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him back in and was ghosting over his lips. 

“You have no idea…” Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s features. He was kissing his best friend, but what was weird was he wasn’t disgusted. He was a little weirded out by how comfortable he was with it. 

“Shut up and kiss me Dean.” Castiel pulled Dean in again and kissed him passionately. He wanted this so much. 

Dean pressed his hips against Castiel’s so they were sandwiched in between the door and his, he moved on of his hands to the back of Castiel’s neck and tangled his fingers into the hair and gently tugged. Castiel moaned softly into Dean’s mouth, hand running up and down Dean’s back and into his hair. Dean rolled his hips into Castiel’s, feeling their erections press against each other. They both made a sound at the slight relief of the friction. 

Castiel licked the side of his lip when Dean broke the kiss and kissed his neck, careful not to leave marks as he bit into the skin. Castiel flipped them over before sinking down to his knees and glancing up at Dean with a devious smirk. 

“I’ll take care of that for you..” Castiel hummed softly as he undid Dean’s pants and pushed them down slightly and took out Dean’s cock. It was leaking pre-cum and was flushed. He swallowed, he really couldn’t believe that his best friend and his long term crush’s cock was millimeters from his face. 

Dean groaned softly, resting his head back onto the door and sliding his hands into Castiel’s hair. He couldn’t believe what was happening, he was in a bathroom at a strip club with his best friend on his knees, ready to give him a blowjob. He wanted to say it was weird and they shouldn’t be doing that but he was never so turned on in his life. 

Castiel took that as a good sign, that Dean wasn’t pushing him away or said he has gone too far. He was even making sounds and putting his hands into his hair. He seriously hoped that this was not because they have been drinking that Dean is letting him do this, that he’s not out of his mind. That he knows what is happening, but if he doesn’t then he hopes that he doesn’t remember since he won’t waste the chance that he has. Castiel leaned forward and licked away the pre-cum and teased the slit with his tongue. 

Dean bit his lip, as he stroked Castiel’s hair. Castiel lapped up the underside, rolling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and Dean let out a breathy sound as Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s thigh as the other grabbed the base of Dean’s erection. 

Castiel relaxed his jaw a bit, before sliding down a bit more and slowly bobbing onto Dean’s cock. He was fueled by all his lust and Dean. He could smell Dean’s musk coming from him so distinctively from his cock and it was intoxicating, more so than alcohol. 

Dean moaned a bit, rocking his hips slightly. “Shit Cas...Where did you learn to do this?” he asked as Castiel took him more into his mouth and sucked before he slowly pulled off the top and placed a kiss to the weeping head. 

“I’m a fast learner...I think you should have known that by now.” Castiel replied in between his licks. 

He took Dean back in his mouth, unable to resist the taste of him. He bobbed until he slicked up Dean’s cock to be able to take him all in his mouth. He felt it touch the back of his throat and he swallowed continuously. He hummed softly as he sucked hard as he gripped Dean’s hip and thigh. 

Dean was leaned back against the door, bending his knees slightly as he let out breathy sounds as he gripped Castiel’s hair. He licked his lip before looking down at Castiel nestled at the base of his cock and he groaned. It was so arousing and hot. His best friend was on his knees for him and loving his cock. 

Castiel glanced up at Dean as he felt eyes on him, he sucked harder to hollow his cheeks before pulling off and licking the head and kissing the slit. He gently sucked on it before sitting back on his heels and looking up at Dean. There was spit connecting him to Dean’s cock and his lips were wet. He smiled a little at Dean before opening his mouth again and taking Dean down all in one go and sucked hard as he bobbed his head faster. 

Dean was watching Castiel with lidded eyes, he couldn't help but think that Castiel looked so good like this, on his knees and looking like he loved how his cock tasted to him. He saw Castiel pull off a bit and smile and for a moment he thought he said his thoughts out loud and he opened his mouth to say something but it came out as a choked moan as Castiel took him all down in one go and sucked hard. He gripped Castiel's hair and tried to keep himself from thrusting his hips.

Castiel hummed around Dean and kept his fast pace, he felt Dean tighten up underneath him and he didn't let up, if at all he put more effort into it. He pulled off nearly completely and rolled his tongue over the head and teased the slit before taking Dean all the way back in.

"Shit Cas--!" Dean bit his lip, his head thumping back against the door as he felt that hot feeling pool in his stomach as pleasure shot up his spine. "I'm gonna..." He panted through gritted teeth. 

Castiel nestled directly at the base and hummed as he sucked. He reached a hand in between Dean's legs and massaged his balls. 

"God, Cas!" Dean gasped as he came, gripping Castiel's head. 

Castiel moaned around him, feeling the hot liquid run down the back of his throat. He swallowed everything, he wasn't going to miss anything that Dean gave him. He stayed still around Dean until he was sure that he was done. He slowly pulled off and lapped up the softening cock, giving it a soft kiss. He gently fixed Dean's clothes before Dean pulled him up immediately and kissed him hotly. 

Dean turned Castiel and pressed him against a different stall wall and rest his forearm by his head as the other on the outside of his hip and he shoved a knee in between Castiel’s legs. Castiel moaned, rocking his painfully hard erection on Dean’s leg. Dean broke off the kiss and nipped at Castiel’s ear after, licking it softly as Castiel shivered. 

“My turn.” Dean whispered lowly in Castiel’s ear while he palmed his cock. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder and slid a hand into his hair and panted, moving his hips into Dean’s hand before Dean slipped a hand into his underwear and took him into his hand. He pushed down Castiel’s pants just a little more than they already were and rubbed the pre-cum into it as he lightly stroked him. Castiel bit his lip, thrusting his hips up into Dean’s hand. 

Dean smiled slightly as he bit at Castiel’s neck and left marks on his collarbone. His other hand skimmed on Castiel’s chest before lightly rolling his nipple under his fingers. Castiel gasped, gripping onto Dean’s shoulder a bit tighter. Dean pushed off his jacket that was on Castiel before turning Castiel toward the toilet and pressing himself against Castiel’s back. 

Castiel moved his hands to hold on the flat top of the toilet as Dean pushed his pants down more and squeezed his cock gently before stroking him in hard and slow strokes. Castiel bowed his head while Dean kissed the back of his neck and played with his nipple in his free hand. Castiel was making breathy sounds, opening his eyes now and again to see Dean’s hand wrapped around him and he shivered as he moaned quietly. 

Dean started picking up the pace and rubbed his finger up and down on the slit, teasingly as he twisted his wrist and Castiel made a small feeble sound. Dean stroked him hard and fast now as he continued to kiss the back of Castiel’s neck. 

“Ah...I’m...nghh….close.” Castiel gripped the his hands as he felt the feeling in his stomach build and build. 

Dean leaned over to his ear and sucked on his earlobe as he twisted Castiel’s nipple under his finger and jerked him hard and rough. “Cum for me then Cas.” he murmured. 

Castiel gasped, “Dean--!” as he came, cumming over Dean’s fingers and into the toilet. Dean continued to jerk him roughly until he knew he was done then slowed down after he heard Castiel make a few more small sounds. 

Dean thought Castiel was adorable like this, making those soft sounds. He kissed the back of his neck against before he pulled away his sticky fingers. Castiel was looking over his shoulder at Dean and Dean winked at him before licking away Castiel’s cum off his fingers. 

Castiel panted a little before reaching over to the toilet paper and ripping off some and wiping himself down a bit and handed some toilet paper to Dean. Dean dried off his fingers before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it. 

They were quiet for a few moments before Castiel spoke. “I don’t know what’s going through your mind right now Dean but I seriously hope that you are either out of your mind drunk or...that maybe you...feel the same way I do.” he had fixed his clothes as had stood back up and looked at Dean. 

“Cas...we had a few beers. There’s no way I can be drunk.” Dean laughed a little as he looked at Castiel to see him looking very serious. “I don’t know Cas...I mean I definitely don’t think this is what best friends should do…” he said and Castiel looked away, feeling his heart breaking.

“But...With you, it didn’t feel wrong. I definitely don’t regret this.” Dean told him.

Castiel whipped his head up, “So you would still want to be friends with me?” he asked with hope in his eyes.

“Cas...I think this is a bit more than friends don’t you think?” Dean looked at him. “How long...how long have you had feelings for me?” he asked.

Castiel glanced down and smiled a little before his played with his fingers. “Since we’ve met.” he said quietly. 

“Seriously?!” Dean blurted before quieting down. “That’s years Cas. How could you have had a crush on me that long and still be friends with me?” he asked. “Or at least done something about it?” 

“I was your best friend...I couldn’t had jeopardized our friendship, it was too precious to me so I stayed quiet.” Castiel explained. “Why didn’t I move on? …I am a bit of an idiot for staying for so long but then again...I fell in love with an idiot.” he glanced up at Dean with a small smile. 

“Yeah...I’m sorry I never noticed….” Dean winced slightly at his past on how he used to come to Castiel for his girlfriend problems. 

“It’s okay...I never thought...I never thought it was something we’d cross.” Castiel rubbed his arm, feeling nervous on what Dean was thinking. 

“Well...We can’t go back to what we were now.” Dean told him. 

“I know…” Castiel said quietly. 

“So maybe...maybe we should be something more? I mean...I haven’t tried the relationship thing in a while but...I mean if you want...I’ll try.” Dean said shyly. 

Castiel looked up at him in surprise, “Really? I mean if you’re going to pity me, please don’t.” he said.

“This isn’t for pity Cas. I really want to try this. I mean you’re my best friend and strange as it was...I was 100% comfortable doing with whatever we just did. I mean...you looked really sexy on stage.” Dean laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So you’re saying...you want to start a relationship?” Castiel asked.

“Yes I am.” Dean looked at him seriously. 

Castiel lunged at Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Dean smiled and hugged Castiel back. They stayed there for a few moments before Castiel pulled away with the happiest smile Dean has ever seen him have, it made him happy too. Castiel pulled on his shirt and slipped on Dean’s jacket and laced their fingers together before sneaking out of the bathroom together. 

“Your birthday isn’t over. There’s still something better.” Castiel told him. 

“Better than getting the best blowjob in the bathroom of a strip club?” Dean teased, laughing as he followed along Castiel.

“Maybe...Just got to go home and see don’t you?” Castiel smiled before sliding into the driver’s seat and taking Dean back home. 

Dean seriously thought that Castiel was offering him sex and he was seriously shocked when he came home with Castiel in toll to see all of his loved ones in his house and yelling surprise at him. He turned to look at Castiel, “Did you plan this?” he asked.

“Yes of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t get you the best gift?” Castiel replied.

“A good best friend, but an even better boyfriend.” Dean smiled at him before he laced his fingers through Castiel’s and gave him a kiss, which surprised Castiel before he kissed him back.

Everyone erupted into cheers and claps, people yelling Finally! Dean and Castiel laughed before everyone hugged them and they got on with the birthday party. Eventually they didn’t need Castiel’s spare key, they only needed one, but they kept it somewhere hidden so when there was a problem. There was always a spare.


End file.
